five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Weekend at Robbie's 2
This game is dedicated to Stefan Karl Stephenson (the actor who played Robbie Rotten), who sadly lost his battle with cancer on August 21, 2018. May he rest in peace. Weekend at Robbie's 2 is the sequel to Weekend at Robbie's. It was made by FazbearFreak. Story He's number one, and it's time for round number two. Welcome to the LazyTown Museum, where the history of LazyTown can be viewed by all who come to see it! As the new security guard at the museum, your goal is to monitor cameras and make sure Robbie Rotten doesn't try to steal anything. Of course, that won't happen. Robbie's been gone for years... Right? Characters Golden Robbie Golden Robbie makes a reappearance from the first game. He becomes active on Friday. Golden Robbie can appear on any camera. Similar to Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, he can be lured around the building through the Audio. He also can be seen in the Office doorway before jumpscaring the player. SportaBot SportaBot is a robotic version of Sportacus. He becomes active on Friday. SportaBot acts like The Puppet from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. The player must wind a music box on the CAM 04 to stop him from attacking the player. However, unlike The Puppet, SportaBot can be seen on the cameras while moving towards the Office. Watching him on the cameras can slow him down. Phantom Ziggy Phantom Ziggy becomes active on Saturday. Sometimes, Phantom Ziggy will appear on a camera. The player must quickly change cameras. If they don't, Phantom Ziggy will jumpscare the player and give the player a Ventilation error. Phantom Pixel Phantom Pixel becomes active on Sunday. Phantom Pixel can sometimes be seen in the office when the Monitor is put down. The player must quickly put the Monitor up before Phantom Pixel jumpscares the player and gives them a Video error. Phantom Stingy Phantom Stingy becomes active on Sunday. Phantom Stingy will sometimes appear in the Office doorway. The player must quickly look away before Phantom Stingy fades away. If they don't do this, Phantom Stingy will block the player's view for 15–30 seconds. Nights Friday "Hello there, umm... what's your name again? Oh wait, you can't answer me! This is a pre-recorded message! *laugh* Anyway, I am Mayor Milford Meanswell, and I would like to welcome you to the LazyTown Museum! Here, we have multiple exhibits based off of LazyTown's rich history! You'll be the security guard working the night shift at our fine museum, so it's up to me to teach you what to do!" "You need to go to your Monitor and make sure nobody's trying to steal anything. You also have to go to CAM 04 and wind the music box. Don't ask me why, just do it! If anything goes offline, you'll need to reboot it with the Maintenance Panel. See, it's easy! Alright, good luck!" Golden Robbie and SportaBot become active on this night. Saturday Phantom Ziggy becomes active tonight. This is also the last night of the demo. Sunday Phantom Pixel and Phantom Stingy become active on this night. Monday This is the Custom Night of the game. The player can customize the AI of the following characters: * Golden Robbie * Phantom Ziggy * Phantom Pixel * Phantom Stingy They can also customize the length of SportaBot's music box: Long, Normal, or Short. Beating 4/20 mode with SportaBot's music box on Short will earn the player a plushie of Robbie Rotten on the player's desk. Cutscenes Pre-Friday The cutscene begins with a character peering out of binoculars at the four Robbies from Weekend at Robbie's 1. Voices can be heard saying: * Robbie 1: Are you a real villain? * Robbie 2: Well, technically, nah. * Robbie 1: Have you ever caught a good guy, like a real superhero? * Robbie 3: Nah. * Robbie 1: Have you ever tried a disguise? * Robbie 4: Nah, nah. * Robbie 1: Alright! I can see that I will have to teach you how to be villains! The screen then cuts to static. Friday The cutscene is very similar to Pre-Friday's. However, new dialogue can be heard. "Now look at this net, that I just found, when I say go, be ready to throw! GO!" A net can be seen being thrown across the screen. "Throw it at him, not me! Ugh, let's try something else!" The screen then cuts to static. Saturday New dialogue can be heard: "Now watch and learn, here's the deal! He'll slip and slide on this banana peel! HA HA HA!" Comedic slipping sounds can be heard. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" The screen then cuts to static. Sunday The cutscene begins the same as always. "Alright, let's try this one more time..." The Robbies can be seen walking across the area, as Robbie 1 says: "Just follow my moves, and sneak around, be careful not to make a sound..." One of the Robbies then activates a lever on a tree. Robbie 1 says: "No, don't touch that!" Robbie 1 then falls into a hole, and a cage covers him up. The screen then cuts to static. The static fades out, revealing a paycheck: Name: Stephanie Pay: $100 Notes: Good job, sport! See you next week Monday The LazyTown Museum can be seen buring. The camera pans into the entryway into the museum. Golden Robbie can be seen stumbling into view. He says: "I... am the REAL number one." He then falls down, presumably dead. The screen fades to black, with the words "THE END" appearing. The credits then roll, accompanied by a piano version of "We are Number One". After the credits end, the camera zooms out, revealing a computer screen. It's revealed that the entire cutscene was a YouTube video titled "We are Number One but instead of a music video it's a FNAF parody game". A voice can be heard saying "What the heck did I just watch?" Trivia * All of the cutscenes except for Monday's are based on the song "We are Number One." * Master of Disguise was supposed to make an appearance at one point, but was scrapped. * The Office, Monitor, and Maintenance Panel are almost identical to the one from FNaF 3. However, the Office is smaller, and the cameras have a different layout. * The ending of Monday's cutscene is a reference to Wikia user "Shadowboy192", who said that the previous Weekend at Robbie's game should have been called "We are Number One but instead of a music video it's a FNAF parody game". Category:Games